poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pooh's Adventures scenes
This is a list of scenes from Pooh's Adventures films and spin-off films. *''The False Death of Rocko, Drake Kidnaps Marina, Battle, the Death of Drake, Jack Skellington Defeats Oogie Boogie, Rocko's Return'' (Fievel's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin) *''Destruction of the Hometree, Death of Neytiri's father, Got no Chance'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *[[Winnie the Pooh, Ash and the rest meet Jake, Grace, and Norm |''Winnie the Pooh, Ash and the rest meet Jake, Grace, and Norm ]](Pooh's Adventures of Avatar)'' *''Special Ending'' (Alternate Ending of Littlefoot's Adventures of Matilda)'' *''Neytiri's Flight'' (Pooh's Adventures of Avatar) *''ZigZag sends Grandma Longneck and the Golden Balls, Throw him to the Alligators'' (Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler) *''Frollo will marry Cinderella, Littlefoot and the Gang arrived, Traitors'' (Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *''Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Cartman, Jesse, and Others Attempt to Steal Jafar's Lamp, the Final Battle, Genie Fools Jafar, Magma, Iago to the Rescue, the Defeat of Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and the Other Villains, Creeper Wildly Laughs Away'' (Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar) *''Facilier tells his friends about Littlefoot finding his Grandma'' (Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler) *''Jessie, James, and Meowth Meet Cassidy and Butch, Team Rocket Motto Showdown'' (Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar) *''Dr Facilier Transforms Athena to Grandma Longneck (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning)'' *''Littlefoot's Dream from Nightmare to Good Dream (Littlefoot and a Journey to the Center of the Earth)'' *''Dr Facilier tells Grandma Longneck about her life, Grandma Longneck's Courage, Transforming back, Spend The Rest Of Your Lives, Littefoot defeats Facilier, Cera Blasts Off Team Rocket (Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler)'' *''Marina Del Ray and Team Rocket vs. Littlefoot, Ash, and the others, Murderer, Ariel Gets Knocked Out, But Wakes Up'' *''The Horned King Sends Team Rocket, The Cauldron Born, Deathless Warriors, Creeper kisses Horned King's arm, Ash Battles with Team Rocket But Fails, Gurgi Return, Gurgi Jumps into the Cauldron Stops the Dead'' *''Pooh, Ash, Jake Sully, Neytiri Go to the Home to Her People, Pooh, Ash and the Others Meet Littlefoot, His Family, and His Friends'' *''Meteor destroyed Aladar's Home, Aladar and the others swam, The gang's sadness (Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur)'' *''Cartman Says the F-Word (censored) *The Horned King Gets Sucked into the Black Cauldron, Cera Blasts Off Team Rocket'' *''Genie Gets Angry then gets happy to see the the world, Littlefoot will miss him, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Celebi, Scooby Doo, the Goonies, Jesse and the others go home, Made you look (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron)'' *''The Death of Nicodemus, Jenner sends Oogie Boogie, Battle, the Death of Jenner, Jack Skellington defeats Oogie Boogie (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) Motto'' *''Tigger Blasts Off Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth)'' *''As our heroes head to Little Golden Book Land'' *''Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, and the Gang Meet Jesse and Celebi (Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron)'' *''The New Play Opening (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special)'' *''Pooh And The Others Are Confronted By The Grand Duke of Owls and Sailor Moon And The Sailor Scouts Came To Rescue (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special)'' *''The Xenian Flower Attacks The Sailor Scouts And Pretty Cures Together For The First Time Pooh And The Others Discover The Amazing Metamorphose (Pooh's Adventures Of Sailor Moon R The Promise Of The Rose)'' *''Hunch Brings News To The Duke (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special)'' *''The Final Battle With The Grand Duke of Owls And Halloween Is Saved'' (Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special)